Talk:Costume Party/@comment-67.244.2.173-20110604211505
Season oneNo. Episode title Original airdate 1 "The Queen of Make Believe" April 6, 1992 Min becomes the "Queen of Make Believe" and Barney shows the kids different ways to use their imaginations. 2 "My Family's Just Right for Me" April 7, 1992 Kathy is sad that her family is too small. Barney and the kids explore what make families wonderful. 3 "Playing It Safe" April 8, 1992 Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids learn all about safety from traffic lights to dealing with strangers. 4 "Hop to It!" April 9, 1992 Tina is upset that she can't do a basketball trick as well as her sister Luci. Barney and friends learn about exercise. 5 "Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!" April 10, 1992 Barney and his friends learn about the four food groups and how healthy food is good for one's body. 6 "Four Seasons Day" April 13, 1992 Barney and the children enjoy the fun of all four seasons in one day. 7 "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard" April 14, 1992 When "Rainbow Beard the Pirate" sends the group on a treasure hunt, Barney and friends explore the colors and shapes around us. 8 "Going Places" April 15, 1992 After Min leaves for a trip to her grandmother's house, Barney takes the kids on a trip to "Imagination City." 9 "Caring Means Sharing" April 16, 1992 When Kathy and Min fight over whose turn it is to play with Barney, their purple friend shows them that sharing is wonderful. 10 "Down on Barney's Farm" April 17, 1992 Barney and Friends take a make believe trip to Farmer Henderson's Farm (the playground with farm props) and learn about different farm animals. 11 "What's That Shadow?" April 20, 1992 After a storm drives the kids inside, Barney helps them chase their fears away. Shawn gets over his fear of dogs by meeting Min's puppy. 12 "Happy Birthday Barney!" "Barney's Birthday" April 21, 1992 It's Barney's birthday and the kids throw a birthday party for him. 13 "Alphabet Soup!" April 22, 1992 To help Kathy and Min learn how to read, Derek writes a mystery word, one letter at a time. As he does this, Barney and the kids do activities and sing songs using each letter. 14 "Our Earth, Our Home" April 23, 1992 It's Earth Week at school and Barney teaches his friends about ways to save the Earth. 15 "Let's Help Mother Goose" "Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose" April 24, 1992 A book worm is eating Mother Goose's book and it's up to Barney and Friends to help her rewrite her famous rhymes. 16 "Be a Friend" April 27, 1992 When a new girl named Tosha comes to school, Barney and the others learn about friendship. Derek and Michael disagree about who gets to keep a picture of Barney they made together, 17 "I Just LOVE Bugs" April 28, 1992 Things have gone buggy as Barney and the kids learn about bugs and insects. 18 "When I Grow Up..." April 29, 1992 Shawn is scared to get a job when he grows up, so Barney and Friends use pretend play to show how jobs aren't scary, and can even be fun. 19 "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" April 30, 1992 When Luci's blind friend Patty arrives, Barney and the kids learn about the five senses and how they help us explore the world. 20 "Practice Makes Music" May 1, 1992 Michael is nervous about performing at a concert in the evening. Barney and his friends learn about various music styles, instruments, and that a little practice goes a long way. 21 "Hi Neighbor!" May 4, 1992 Barney and Friends explore their neighborhoods through pretend play. They even take Baby Bop through pretend neighborhood buildings. 22 "A Camping We Will Go!" May 5, 1992 When the kids want to go camping, Barney takes them on a camping trip, using the playground as their campsite. 23 "A Splash Party Please" "Barney's Best Manners" May 6, 1992 Barney and his friends learn how manners are important while having an after school picnic. 24 "Carnival of Numbers" May 7, 1992 Barney puts on a "Carnival of Numbers" for his friends, so they can have fun with numbers. 25 "A World of Music" May 8, 1992 After learning about different countries on a globe, Barney takes the kids on a trip to visit his friends in Scotland, Israel, China, Africa, and Mexico. 26 "Doctor Barney is Here!" May 11, 1992 Kathy is scared to go to the doctor, so Barney and the others take her on a pretend doctor visit. Barney teaches the kids "The Feel Good Rules". 27 "Oh! What a Day!" May 12, 1992 Tina is having a terrible day after losing her kitten, so Barney and the kids try to cheer her up. 28 "Home Sweet Homes" May 13, 1992 Barney and Friends learn all about different homes for people and animals. 29 "Hola Mexico!" May 14, 1992 After Luci receives a letter from her grandfather, Barney and the kids decide to have a fiesta in the classroom. 30 "Everyone is Special" May 15, 1992 Barney receives a surprise in the mail and shows his friends how being yourself is important.